Us vs The World Season 2
by Ragemodeftw
Summary: A television show idea I have been working on for the last four years. The plot of the entire show is to ask the question, how much do we let a changing world change who we are. How much will love, death, fights, success change who we are in life. I hope you enjoy! So far two seasons will be uploaded for now.


So season 2  
Begins at the beginning of the new school year after a summer of healing and trying to figure out just what to say Thomas is back on campus with no real plan of action but to just act like everything is okay. But something seems off. Everywhere he goes he seems to just be missing Ash and as he keeps bumping into the gang from last year they all keep saying the same thing "have you talked to Ash yet? She needs to tell you herself. And this premier will also show that Sonny and Roy have had this push for their first kiss by Kevin and Juliet. Sonny doesn't feel comfortable about it and Roy feels odd about not having it yet. Kevin and Thomas have a chat about what happened last year and Kevin tells Thomas he shouldn't have gone after Juliet in the first place. That what happened happen and he just needs to move on. And just like every good couple Juliet comes in and gives the opposite advice saying Ashly wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't have feelings for him. And he shouldn't feel bad for having the same feeling for her, but that it really is on Ash to decide what these feelings mean. The episode comes to a close with Thomas seeing Jeremy outside of a car walking towards him. Jeremy tells Thomas that he's sorry about the shiner, and that it had to come to this. He understands what happened and isn't angry anymore. But Ash has made her decision, and is leaving the college, she just came today to say goodbye to everyone she cares about. Jeremy goes to the car; and says if he really does love her, he should let her go. Ash is walking toward the car from behind Thomas, and walks right past him with her head down. Thomas says ash, Ash, ASH! Ashly finally stops but doesn't turn around. She finally says "just leave me alone" and the episode ends with a broken Thomas falling to the ground with the weight of what he had heard.  
Episode two begins with a mopey Thomas being asked to weigh his opinion on Roy and Sonny and them not having their first kiss. Thomas just shrugs it off saying it's none of his business and he doesn't want to know. Seeing the distraught Thomas the gang decides that they need to cheer him up as he has an important game coming up in a few weeks. So the episode will show them going around town trying to cheer him up until finally Thomas and Sonny have a real heart to heart moment. Thomas finally admits how hurt he is and how much pain he feels from this, how he can't even begin to explain it. That he understands they want him to be happy, but it's not going to happen, nothing they do will make him happy. Sonny nods understandingly and says she gets it. Than she turns to him and tells him " in life we don't always get to decide what's going to hurt us, sometimes it's our fault, and sometimes it's random, but the thing is we get to choose what we do with our pain, we can let it consume us, or we can let it go, life's greatest treasure is that when we are in pain we can share it with the people who are closest to us. So be mad, and upset, but don't let it consume you, we care too much for you not to share your pain with us" or something like that. Thomas finally gets it, and is able to calm down, and chuckles asking her "so you really haven't kissed yet, me and Ash kissed and we didn't event start dating, you need to catch up already" the both of them laugh and return to the group.

Episode three focuses on Kevin and Roy as they are called out for failing in their algebra, and the group decides to stay in the library all day in this breakfast club episode of the show

Episode four show Juliet struggling to write a song and looking for a new source for her song. Tensions start to rise on the billiards team between Thomas and Vick when Thomas plays a perfect game to disqualify Vick from the regional championship. Sonny and Roy go out on a date that is full of all the almost first kisses that ends with Sonny getting mad at Roy and storming off. And Kevin slept through the whole episode.

Episode four depending on filler shows Thomas starting to fall back into a funk. Juliet decides she is going to find a girl for Thomas but is not having much luck through the episode. Sonny is ignoring Roy. Kevin is trying to figure out if Juliet is a lesbian because through the episode she keeps eyeing girls and making comments about their attractiveness. Finally at the end of the episode Roy apologizes to Sonny and they seem all squared away. Kevin finally confronts Juliet about her comments and Juliet just plays him along about it until finally saying she was just picking someone out for Thomas and Thomas agrees to go out with girl who will be named later maybe. Saying it's time to move on and the only way to move on is to move on.

Episodes later in the season Thomas is out with a girl and everywhere they go he just remembers how Ash was acting during their "dates" and he starts to see her wherever he goes. The date ends rather abruptly when she mentions that she thought he was dating Ashly wanting to know why they broke up. The next day shows Juliet trying to find out what went wrong on the date and Thomas saying it was because she wasn't Ash. They then agree to meet up later that night for a movie night since it was forecasted to storm pretty well. Thomas than goes to practice and Vic begins to get under his skin. Saying things like "no wonder Ash left you" "heard you dumped a girl last night, what was she not already committed enough to someone else for you" till finally Thomas snapped at him ready to fight and Vic tells him if he wants to fight meet at old gym tonight at 11 don't be late and come alone. Vic and his posse leave and Thomas in a fit of rage seeing Ash again through his hallucinations breaks his pool stick on the table. Later that night the gang is all watching a movie and an irritated Thomas gets a message on his phone saying don't late, 15 minutes till your funeral! Thomas gets up and the group doesn't see. He goes to the bathroom to splash some water in his face and turns around to see Kevin asking what he's doing. Thomas says he's going to fight him. Kevin begins to call him an idiot and that he is going to walk into a trap. Thomas than walks through him showing Kevin was a hallucination. Thomas than is stopped by Sonny asking him to tell her why he's going and he says because he can't deal with it anymore and walks through her and her hallucination disappears as well. Thomas is than stopped by Roy saying at least take one of us with you just in case. Thomas just goes through him as well. Juliet gets his attention asking if this is what Ash would want, his dead corpse on his hands. Thomas walks through her and says at least I'll leave her alone than. Finally outside and in the rain about to walk to the old gym a car pulls up and Ash get out of the car and gets his attention: Thomas finally snaps and yells "no, you don't get to be in my head anymore, you can't keep popping up reminding me of my feelings, you left, and you said goodbye to everyone you cared about and then couldn't even look me in the eye, so get out of my head, I'm tired of these hallucinations already. Now if you excuse me Vic is waiting in the old gym to kick my ass. Thomas walks away and in the background you can see Ash get back into the car. The scene than changes to Ash (who wasn't a hallucination) in the car crying and calling Juliet, asking if she could talk. Thomas arrives at the old gym that is dark except for a single spotlight on the center where Vic and Thomas meet. The lights than all come on to show that Thomas is surrounded by a bunch of the thugs from the school. A fight begins to break out. Juliet is than seen hanging up the phone and telling the group she needs to go, that Thomas yelled at Ash. The rest of the group than notice that Thomas is gone, that he left his cellphone with two texts on it the most recent from Ash saying she was back in town and wanted to chat. The second from Vic saying your better be at the gym in five minutes or he would come looking for him. The group than splits up to run across campus to save Thomas. Scene changes to Thomas relatively holding his own against the group already knocked out most of them leaving him with only Vic and three others Thomas gets a solid hit on Vic but get grabbed and pinned down by the others. Vic than crushes Thomas' left hand and forearm and then repeatedly punched him all over than they leave the bloody and hurt Thomas on the ground as they begin to hear people arrive. Black screen you can hear the group yelling Thomas, Thomas, scream, THOMAS, is he alive? End of episode

Two part finale episode 1 Thomas is back in school with a seriously broken left arm and the coach than gives the regional tournament spot to Vic. Thomas arrives back to the group and notices that both Ash and Jeremy are back. Starts to double check that he isn't hallucinating again. But they confirm that they are just visiting for the last couple days before the summer so that they can both officially be enrolled into the college. Ash still never looks directly at Thomas and hasn't all season by the point. Thomas than gets up and leaves. The rest of the group explain to Jeremy and Ash what happened to his arm, and the couch benching him from the big game. Thomas later is stopped by Juliet saying Ash wants to talk to him and want him to meet her at noon in the quad. Thomas says he'd rather not and Juliet begins to go off saying he was so depressed that she left and now that she's back he won't talk to her. Thomas than tells her about Ash leaving and not saying goodbye and the fact that she didn't even look at him: Juliet than calls him an idiot. "Ash didn't not say goodbye because she didn't care about you, she couldn't look at you because she is in love with you, she couldn't say goodbye because she couldn't bare the thought of leaving you. She is stuck between the two people she cares most about in this world and the only reason you are losing is because Jeremy is the one fighting. Jeremy may have the looks, the money, and the perfect hair, but Juliet still fell in love with you. So clearly it's time for you to get off your Ass, stop throwing yourself a pity party, and fight for her before you do lose her forever" Thomas now all fired up begins to go and meet Ash with a new sense of confidence. Roy and Sonny meet up and decided to go on a date, which is all Romantic and not anywhere as awkward as the one early in the year as Roy really does accept Sonny for what she really was valuing in their relationship. Sonny than looks down and tells Roy that they need to talk. Kevin meets Juliet who is acting very proud of herself and when Kevin comments she tells him how she sent Thomas off to his true love. Kevin begins to freak out and won't say why but that they need to stop him and can't let him go and do this right now. Ash is seen in the quad pacing and taking to herself calling herself stupid when she is trying to figure out how to talk to Thomas when he'll arrive but is interrupted by Jeremy. Jeremy than asks to talk to her really quick. Jeremy begins telling how much he has enjoyed the last ten years with her...rambling on about how much he loves her. Thomas than enter the quad, Thomas and Ash lock eyes, and Ash can't help but smile the smile that she only gets when she's around him. Than looks down and sees Jeremy down on one knee and he asks her to marry him.

Finale time!  
Ash looks up in uncertainty and see Thomas walking away. Ash looks at Jeremy and say "I don't know I just, can I have some time to think about it." Jeremy starts to get upset saying she has had 10 years to think about it, but sure she can have till the end of the day and storms off. Ash than begins to freak out in a frenzy of uncertainty and is stopped by Juliet. Ash tells her she doesn't know what to do anymore, ever since she left she just saw Thomas wherever she went and she figured that if she could just see him and say goodbye officially maybe it could provide the closure she needed. Juliet than says is it really closure you need. "  
You know I have seen you and handsome mcperfect pants over their all the time. And let me tell you he has done everything right boyfriend wise. And any lady would be lucky enough to just be friends with him, and you have dated him for ten years, and he has proposed to you. But the only time you get your dorky goofy smile is when you are with Thomas. Look at your camera for a second. This is the picture you first took with Thomas for your celebration smoothies. And here when you joined our group, and especially here when you and Thomas went on your first not date but just friends thingy that honey was probrobly the best date you have ever been on. There is no choice here. You are absolutely in love with Thomas." Ash will finally respond with "I know"  
Scene cuts to Roy and Sonny at their date. Roy asks her if she is breaking up with him. She says it depends on how he responds to her questions. First question "I love you, do you love me" "yes obviously", "would you be okay if we don't kiss until we are engaged?" "Yeah I'd be okay with that" "would you be okay if we never kissed until we were married?" (Notice subtle hints that she wants to marry him) "would you be okay if we never kissed at all" "Sonny I am in love with you, I know that this is a terrifying terrain for you to go into because of everything that has happened to you in your past, but I will never stop loving you, even if we never kiss, even if we never get married , even if you end up hating me, I will never stop" than she grabs him and they kiss ( yes here is where I finally give the audience something they want ;) no strings attached) Ash finally catches Thomas by tackling him to the ground so that he would finally listen to her,. "Listen you jerk, I need to tell you they I'm in" Loud crash and explosion for the road near the school. When they go and see its Jeremy's car upside down and on fire. The ring is on the ground by Ash's feet and the camera pans up to see the terror and guilt on her face, leaving her to say "I did this"


End file.
